Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a honeycomb structure in which a crack is hardly generated and isostatic strength is maintained.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, as NOx control of diesel cars and trucks in developed countries, further stringent conditions have been studied. As a catalyst for treating NOx, an SCR (Selective Catalytic Reduction) catalyst has been generally used, and practically, a honeycomb structure obtained by loading an SCR catalyst (specifically, zeolite or the like) onto a honeycomb-shaped substrate has been known.
Moreover, as the honeycomb structure described above, one applied with a circumferential coating layer (circumferential wall) has been known (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2012-102004